


Meaning of a Name

by LdyBastet



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning of a Name

**Author's Note:**

> The world and characters of Loveless belong to Kouga Yun. I make no money from scribbling down the thoughts in my head.
> 
> Just a nightmare and mood scene that had crept into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone.

"Seimei..." Ritsuka whispered and then a sudden gust of wind whipped dry, dead leaves into his face, hiding the vision of his brother. Faster and more powerfully by the second, the leaves came. Their razor sharp edges cut into his skin and streaks of red mixed with the gold of autumn. The trees swayed around him, creaking their protests to the sky. Ritsuka leaned into the wind, trying to reach the figure he could now barely make out through the whirling leaves, but the harder he tried, the stronger the wind became, denying him.

"Seimei!" Ritsuka cried out, but the figure seemed oblivious to his presence.

An evil laughter rode on the howling wind, and when Ritsuka reached for his brother the crackling of dry leaves became the crackling of orange flames. They rose quickly between them and the heat forced Ritsuka to pull back or be singed. "Seimei! No!"

The flames soon enveloped the dark figure, who slowly turned to face Ritsuka. Even as the flames blackened and peeled away his skin, he raised a hand in a gesture that could just as well have been accusation as farewell. The fire roared and then went out, taking Seimei along with it, and the world was empty, the wind gone as suddenly as it had appeared.

Ritsuka woke up with a start, opening his eyes to yet another bleak day. Seimei-less was the proper meaning of his name, he knew, and perhaps Seimei's fate had been sealed the day Ritsuka's name was decided.


End file.
